real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
BIT: Classics
is the third part of the BIT series and the first tv-movie of the series. Having a shorter cast and shorter duration of the movie, the first tv-movie follows Meghan, Phoebet, Roxxyt, Lynn, Sascha and Yasmin on their vacation trip. Once they have arrived, they realize that the visitors of the holiday resort have been brainwashed. Sedam has returned and shows to be bigger than ever before. Due to Sedam unleashing the lime gem, the ghosts who have the ability to brainwash people are alive and are ready to take down humanity. And the target is on the BIT group. Are they eligible to fight back against Sedam? Cast Next to the main cast, Sedam returned as the main antagonist and Keepa made his debut appearance. Story Figure Circuit It's summer vacation. Meghan, Phoebet, Roxxyt, Sascha, Yasmin and Lynn have all agreed on going on vacation together while the other members of BIT stay home. The group of six are packing and have some music on. They dance and are in a super good vibe. Meghan and Phoebet are currently in a relationship. Roxxyt and Lynn are still in a relationship too and kiss each other multiple times while packing. Yasmin feels a bit depressed but Sascha cheers her up. The two girls have agreed on going on vacation because they like it. Falls After riding to the airport and taking the plane, the group arrives at the holiday resort they have traveled to. Many dolphins swim around and the sun is shining bright. Everyone's in a good vibe. Their stuff gets taken by the fall workers. Sascha says it's an amazing view and that she's happy to have joined the vacation and drinks a cocktail with Yasmin. Cheep Beach While Sascha and Yasmin stay at the resort, Meghan, Phoebet, Roxxyt and Lynn head to the beach. As they reach the beach, everyone seems very quiet. No one's smiling or having fun. Apparently, everyone seems brainwashed. Meghan looks around and walks to the guard. He tells the group to leave now they still can. There is something going on and the visitors have been brainwashed at certain points. Phoebet suggests to leave. Roxxyt and Lynn agree, however, Meghan says that they have to save the visitors. The guard says it all started at the Dark Mansion. Dark Mansion The group of six arrive at the Dark Mansion. Lynn got Sascha and Yasmin. Meghan and Phoebet are holding hands and go inside the mansion, followed by Lynn and Roxxyt who are holding hands. Sascha and Yasmin follow. As they entered the mansion, the door closes behind them. The paintings are moving, the carpets are shaking and ghosts are floating around. The group quickly runs through the mansion as they panic. Meghan and Phoebet get trapped. As a mysterious ghost shows up, Yasmin quickly pushes the two away. The ghosts floats through Yasmin and disappears. Yasmin looks at Meghan and Phoebet and looks the same as all the other visitors. Yasmin got brainwashed! Sascha screams as she sees Yasmin and looks pissed at Meghan and Phoebet. Roxxyt and Lynn run to the trio and tell them to leave. They have to leave Yasmin behind. Desert Hills When the five arrive outside, they notice that the weather took a drastic change. The ghosts are free and are flying everywhere. While Roxxyt and Lynn walk back towards the beach, Sascha says that Phoebet is a jerk. Meghan looks surprised as Sascha says that. She says that she will find out what's happening on her own. As Meghan wants to ask why Sascha is upset, Sascha is gone. Meghan and Phoebet then quickly return to Lynn and Roxxyt who have looked around. There is a town nearby. Maybe they can get information there. Delfino Square Meghan, Phoebet, Roxxyt and Lynn arrive at Delfino Square. Roxxyt asks where Sascha has been. Meghan answers that Sascha went on her own after an argument with Phoebet. The group then proceeds to some houses. Most of the houses are closed due to the recent invasion. As they walk, a man tells them to come inside. Meghan, Roxxyt and Phoebet head into the house while Lynn looks like she doesn't want to. Roxxyt tells Meghan and Phoebet to go, they will wait outside. Meghan and Phoebet go inside. The man introduces himself as Keepa. He says that someone has brought the Dark Mansion back to live, waking up the ghosts who are able to brainwash people. It's dangerous because people who are brainwashed can only be brought back to live when the lime gem is back on the totem. And currently, the dark figure who opened the Dark Mansion has the lime gem. Phoebet asks how they can find him and Keepa says they have to go through his basement door. They do so and arrive at a weird place. Pinball Meghan and Phoebet arrive at a weird, giant, human pinball machine. Keepa tells the duo that it's a transport way to the place where the evil figure is hiding. As they head into the pinball machine, they ask who all know about this. Keepa says that only one girl has taken this place so far. Meghan has a feeling it is the dark figure until Keepa announces it was a black-skinned girl. Sascha is in the lead currently. Shroom Ridge Lynn and Roxxyt took a taxi and are currently on the Shroom Ridge. As they look outside, Lynn questions if it's safe. At that moment, the taxi driver looks at them. He has been brainwashed. A ghost attacks the taxi car. Lynn and Roxxyt jump out of the car. As Lynn looks behind her, she sees Roxxyt. She wants to hug him but quickly realizes that he has been possessed. Lynn screams and runs away. She has to find her friends. Snow Pass Sascha is seen escaping the pinball machine, running through the giant snow mountains. Not long after, Meghan and Phoebet arrive at the Snow Pass, which are the giant snow mountains. Keepa tells the duo to just go through the mountains. There they will find the castle. Fast enough, Meghan begins to realize it could be Sedam who has done this all. Phoebet agrees. The two run through the snow pass. Tick Tock Clock Lynn runs through a giant clock, in order to make as much noise as she can to get Meghan, Phoebet and Sascha's attention. She runs through the clocks and gets chased by ghosts. Lynn screams as she sees them. She arrives at the top of the clock. As she screams, the ghosts float through her. Her body falls on the ground. Lynn has been brainwashed. Airship Fortress Meghan and Phoebet arrive at Airship Fortress. They see all the ghosts coming at them. It's showtime. As they run towards the canons fired at them, they jump into a big canon and get shot towards the castle. As they fly, canons and ghosts chase them. Meghan shouts at Phoebet that Sedam knows they're close. Phoebet agrees. Garden After the giant war at the Airship Fortress, Meghan and Phoebet arrive at the gardens of the castle. Which looks like a beautiful and peaceful garden, it must be horror. Sascha is standing in the garden, looking at the flowers. As Meghan wants to tell Sascha how glad she is to see her, Sascha looks very scary at her. Meghan backs off and tells Phoebet that Sascha has been brainwashed. Meghan and Phoebet quickly run to the other side of the castle, finding the entrance. Phoebet holds Meghan's hand and tells her to go by her own. He says that Sascha was right. He indeed was a jerk to let Yasmin getting brainwashed that easy. He has to fix this. Phoebet runs back to the other side of the garden while Meghan goes inside. Sedam's Castle Meghan arrives at the castle. Sedam awaits her and says it took her long enough to find out it was him. He is prepared. Ghosts are flying towards Meghan. Meghan runs away and escapes through a door. She runs to the upper castle. Fire spreads to her way, stuff explode and more ghosts chase her. She has to find a way to attack Sedam. She has to find the lime gem. She runs through the castle and finds many obstacles. As she reaches Sedam's bedroom, she sees the lime gem. She quickly grabs it and sees Sedam behind her. He tries to attack her. He pushes her out of the window. As Meghan looks behind her, she sees the totem. However she is surrounded by brainwashed people, ghosts and Sedam. She sees that Phoebet has been brainwashed as well. As frightened as she is, Meghan runs through the people and ghosts, not knowing what to expect. Because she is holding the lime gem, she can't be brainwashed. She puts the lime gem on the totem. Rainbow Ending As the gem gets put on the totem, the ghosts disappear. Sedam shouts and runs away. Phoebet, Sascha, Roxxyt, Lynn, Yasmin and all the other victims are being brought back to live. Everyone hugs each other. Phoebet hugs Meghan and says he knew she could do it. Phoebet says that he had to sacrifice himself in order to not feel guilty to Yasmin. Speaking about Yasmin, she hugs Meghan and Phoebet. Meghan says she feels sorry but Yasmin responds by saying she hopes they are happy. After all, they are one group. Sascha, Roxxyt and Lynn join the group and are having a group hug. They decide to stay on the resort and enjoy their well-deserved vacation. Elimination Trivia * This is the first tv-movie of the series. * Classics has the shortest cast, with only six original cast members. * This movie marks the first time someone survived two movies. Meghan accomplished this.